powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Power Transfer
The Power Transfer is the episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers where Jason, Zack and Trini leave for a peace conference in Switzerland and transfer their powers to Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Synopsis Jason, Zack, and Trini are chosen for the World Peace Conference in Switzerland. This means the Power Rangers are going to need a trio of replacements. But first, in order to transfer the powers to anyone else, our six heroes must travel across the galaxy, to a place called the Deserted Planet. There, they attempt to locate the fabled Sword of Light. The Rangers aren't alone on the Deserted Planet, as Lord Zedd & Goldar have followed in their very own, massive evil Zord, called Serpentera. So big, it not only can crush the Red Dragon Thunderzord & Tor the Shuttlezord in one of its clawed feet, but it does just that! Back on Earth, to prevent Zordon from choosing any replacements, Baboo & Squatt activate the Sleep Machine, which knocks out most of Angel Grove. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha (having recently transferred to Angel Grove High School from Stone Canyon for reasons never disclosed) are spared, and try to destroy the machine, only to end up captured by Putties. Elsewhere, just when the Power Rangers locate the Sword of Light, Zedd fires Serpentera's laser-breath, thus obliterating most of the Deserted Planet. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha face the same slumbering fate as the rest of the city, until Adam's soccer skills helps to take out the Sleep Machine. Meanwhile, across the galaxy, the Power Rangers barely manage to snag the Sword of Light and teleport away before the entire Deserted Planet is melted into slag by Lord Zedd's Zord, Serpentera. Now able to complete the Power Transfer, the replacement Rangers, Rocky, Adam, & Aisha, are infused with the Red, Black, Yellow and Rangers energies, respectively. Their first mission comes instantly, as Zedd sends his latest monster, Silver Horns, down to attack the city. As if the Thunderzords didn't have enough trouble, Serpentera returns, but thanks to its blowing up of the Deserted Planet and round trips across the universe, it quickly runs out of energy and retreats. Jason, Zack, and Trini depart to the airport, with their former teammates and former best friends watching from VERY afar on the Viewing Globe. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Red Ranger) (1) (archive footage) *Walter Jones as Zack (Black Ranger) (1) (archive footage) *Billy Cranston as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Yellow Ranger) (1) (archive footage) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Pink Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (New Red Ranger) (2) (uncredited) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (New Black Ranger) (2) (uncredited) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) (2) (uncredited) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *??? as Journalist *??? as Newsreader *David Fielding as Zordon *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Richard Steven Horwitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) Notes *Footage of Jason (Austin St. John), Trini (Thuy Trang), and Zack (Walter Emmanuel Jones) for this episode is recycled from both parts of "Green No More" "Welcome to Venus Island" and "Bloom of Doom" *This episode features the most Rangers from a single team morphed at one time, weighing in at nine (Tommy, Kim, Billy, Jason, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam). *Tommy wears absolutely no white in this episode or next due to the footage recycling. *After the three Ranger teens are announced as the Angel Grove representatives to the Peace Summit, the tv repeats dialogue that had preceded the announcement. *Zordon introduced Tor to the Rangers, despite the fact that the Rangers already used him against giant Four Head, in "A Monster of Global Proportions". *Zack's hair is back to a Hi-top fade haircut instead of the dreadlocks that Walter Jones had at the time due to footage recycling. *Tommy, Kimberly and Billy meet up with Jason, Zack and Trini during sunset to conceal the fact that their actors had already left the show. *The Silverhorns suit would later be repainted green and have a long tongue inserted for the Repellator monster in "A Friend in Need" Zords *Red Dragon Thunderzord *Tor *White Tigerzord *Thunder Ultrazord